Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Shadows of the World
by Dragon132
Summary: Jonas was just a regular High School kid, falling asleep in class and very unsociable. Until a school experiment goes bad he finds himself as a pokemon in a world of pokemon. Now with friends he will fight to save others and solve a big mystery. Accepting Oc's


_**I have decided to remake my old mystery dungeon story, with new characters and some old characters. The Guildmaster will be the same. But ehh anyways onto the new story!**_

* * *

"Jonas...Jonas...JONAS!" A voice yelled out, I snapped my eyes open and looked up to see my science teacher Ms. McGuire looking down at me along with my classmates. I chuckled, brief moment to revise. My name is Jonas Holland, I am 15 years old and in the ninth grade. I am in my fifth period class which is History and I may have taken a small nap. Until I was woken up, shame...I was having such a nice dream too.

"Yes Ms. McGuire?" I said with a sleepy smile with a yawn at that as she frowned.

"Can you tell the class about the different types of Mythology?", she asked as I stood up slowly and yawned again, man history can really put me to a deep sleep. Usually I don't take naps besides in this class.

"Um..Egyptionology, Greek Mythology, and Roman Mythology which is kinda similar to Greek are the main ones. I don't feel like listing all the others due to different beliefs.", I said as she nodded and returned to the chalkboard.

"Correct. Oh and Jonas?" She said before asking me a question.

"Hm?", I hummed while sitting up in my chair.

"You can finish the other ones with me in detention.", She said with an evil smile. (she's evil I tell you..EVIL...)

"Got you boss.", I said while waving a hand casually in the air. Soon after fifth I went to my last period which was Chemistry and sat down next to my partner who thankfully was incredibly smart. (She's pretty cute too but she always tells me in her exact words 'don't touch me you weirdo my boyfriend is the captain of the wrestling team and if you do anything I swear..' and a bunch of random words I don't pay attention to.)

"Hey what are we mixing again?" I asked as she looked at me with a disgusted look.

"Chemicals." She simply said before pouring some green liquid in orange liquid to make a brownish liquid. I followed her example and got a blue vile and dumped the whole thing in their.

"Wait thats -" She started before getting interrupted by our chemistry vile exploding into fire releasing a very toxic gas. The teacher made us all go out the door as the whole school practically had to get out of the school. I tried to get out but I tripped and coughed breathing in the gas. (We had gas masks and goggles but I never knew why we needed them so I never wore them...Oops.) The last thing I saw was a white mouse which I nicknamed Rufus squeaking while he or she ran away.

_"Jonas.."_

Huh...Where am I..?

_"Jonas.."_

"Mommy?"

_"I am not your mother Jonas!"_

"Sorry.."

_"I am the inner universe asking for your help in a world that is in crises."_

"Excuse me?"

_"Now I am going to ask you some questions. May you answer them?"_

"I am not allowed to talk to strangers from what my Grandmammy told me."

_"You have no choice so what is your gender?"_

"Urm..Male? Last time I checked."

_"What is your personality?"_

"Awesome.."

_"Your hobbies?"_

"Sleeping."

_"Favorite subject in school?"_

"P.E."

_"Favorite Color?"_

"Purple."

_"Where would you live, a volcano, the sky, the ocean or regular home environments?"_

"Regular home?"

_"Okay...your temporary species body has been determined...You will be a Shinx."_

"A what?"

_"Good luck Jonas.."_

"Waaaiiiitttt!"

000

"Hello? You alive?" someones voice said though I couldn't see, it was dark so I am guessing its either night time or i'm asleep.

"Wake up please.", a female voice said as I opened my eyes to see a weird four legged green dinosaur with a giant leaf on it - or her head, and a green necklace of some sort. The other one next to her was a cream and blue colored mouse with squinted eyes and red holes on its back. It seemed to be itching its side with its foot since their were black fleas all over it and its fur was all ruffled up and battered.

"W-whoa...what are you?", I asked while getting up, everything seemed shorter.

"Um..I am a Chikorita...duh...", The Dinosaur said a little rudely.

"What is a Chikorita?", I asked slowly as they gasped before the mouse came up to me.

"Dude, we are pokemon. I am a Cyndaquil, she is a Chikorita, and you are a Shinx.", mouse guy known as Cyndaquil said. Wait whats a Shinx?

"I am not a Shinx, I am a human!", I said as the fleabag of a mouse pushed me into a nearby lake. I quickly got up completely soaked and looked in my reflection to see not a human, but a blue and black lion cub with yellow features. What the hell is going on? Next thing I knew I fell back in the lake and everything blacked out.

000

"Are you better now?", the Chikorita asked once we were in front of a dangerous and dark looking cave having some weird tasty berries to eat.

"Yeah, thanks for explaining things to me.", I said while snacking on an Oran Berry. The mouse looked at me and grinned while scratching his neck, probably from fleas.

"Awesome, so whats your name Shinx? I am Itchy.", He said while bowing.

"I know your Itchy but whats your name?", I asked as he frowned.

"That is my name.", He said as my eyes widened. Oops.

"S-sorry, my name is Jonas.", I said as he nodded before looking at the Chikorita.

"Huh? Oh my name is Fiona.", She said with a smile. We talked a little after that, turns out Itchy has been born with fleas since his father was surprisingly a Skunktank, and Fiona was a lesbian who liked girls instead of boys romantically speaking. They told me how they were outcasts and how they lived in an old shack in the forest here.

"Our dream was to be in a Rescue Team but everyone treated us badly, they didn't believe in us so we just left and stayed out here.", Itchy said while picking at his fur.

"Thats not very nice.", I said. I know how they feel, no one really likes me at school anyways.

"Its alright, at least we made a new friend!" Fiona said while hugging both me and Itchy close to her. I felt happy that I had friends before someone came in screaming for help.

"Help!" came a shout from a Nidoqueen. Fiona, Itchy and I then stood up alarmed.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**_And Done with that chapter! I think its way better then my old story, anyways I am accepting oc's for teams in the guild that will appear next chapter. I will also accept Rogues and villains._**

**_Form:_**

**_Name: (of team leader)_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Species:_**

**_Attacks: (all team members)_**

**_Rank: (regular guild rankings so you can look it up if you forgot or don't play the games)_**

**_Team: (max 4, include names)_**

**_Team personalities: (all of the team members)_**

**_Thoughts on Jonas's team: (everyones thoughts, so I know how they act around each other)_**

**_Rogue, Guild, or evil?:_**

**_Crush?: (Optional, not much romance anyways maybe just hints/can be on your teammates or other teams)_**

**_Anything Else?: (if I missed something fill free to put it here)_**

**_So yeah...Shoot away! I will do another chapter of this when I get at least 3 forms in through REVIEW please._**


End file.
